Missing You in Silence
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: Crackship? Yes. Will you regret reading this? NO, well I hope not. SUMMARY: He loved her, she was in the arms of another. He missed her. Loneliness makes him reminisce (Flash backs is italics) Featuring: Roman Reigns, mentions of Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins. Rated M.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in the fic below, yada yada yada. **

A/N: Hello there. I don't know what possessed me to write or post this. But the plot-bunnies were strong in numbers. I dont know if this is considered fulll-blown smut/ lemons, but it's my first fic of this nature.

It maybe a total crackship, but that is the beauty of it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! give me your opinions and constructive criticism is welcome.

Mistakes are my own.

* * *

It was stupid, he knew that. But, said knowledge didn't change anything. He and Seth had just lost their Tag-Team titles, but that wasn't even on his mind.

The image of her blonde and dark brunette layered locks ran through his mind and the smell of her perfume filled his senses. Was that creepy? Maybe. But she was unforgettable, from her cheesy grin and the snorting sound she made when he cracked a joke, to the way she stumbled over her words when she didn't know what to say. He had tried to forget her, but it was impossible. It almost hurt.

He hadn't let anyone know – not intentionally anyway, but he couldn't help if he was obvious – not even his teammates knew. If they had, they hadn't told him – Part of him thought it would be Dean, just because the older man was intuitive when it came to peoples moods – she nor he were exactly single. That fact alone flooded his normally chill demeanor with guilt. He felt like scum. What would he tell them? He chuckled and breathed out a disgruntled, sarcastic thought, "Hey guys, I think I'm in love. But not with my fiancé."

He almost cringed, his laid back attitude was gone and he was uneasy – which was odd for him, he was used to being one of the biggest dudes in the room. His guard was usually up, but he was never high-strung – His relationships suffered and he was almost positive that Dean and Seth knew something was wrong with him. His fiancé left his and took their daughter with her, and his teammates? He was pushing them away too.

After a moment of calm, the woman he seemed to see in his mind all day long possessed his thoughts again. He remember when he overheard her and Seth talking on the phone, and the feeling of his heart sinking deeper and deeper in to his chest. But he put on his "ring-face" and pretended not to be listening. However, he did find her in the hallway later after the show was over.

**Flashback**

_He heard crying, but he ignored it. He thought it was probably just some ring rat who thought they were going to be something more than a 20 minute "happy ending". But then the sobbing stopped and he heard her mutter to herself. _

_"I'm so dumb." The sobbing continued. He turned around the corner and saw her there. Her eye make-up smeared and the collar of her green '8__th__ militia' cropped-t was stained black from what he assumed was her mascara. She looked up at him, startled, "Roman? - Um. What are you still doing here?" _

_He looked down at her from the crate he had leaned on, a sad, sympathetic smile on his face, "Can I sit?" She nodded and she kicked her gym bag to clear a space. _

_They were silent, he didn't know what to say, and he could hear that her breathing hadn't calmed yet. He passed his hand through his just towel-dried hair and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He was used to silence, he was a man of little words – but the tension was thick enough that a sharp knife wouldn't get through it. He cleared his throat and he noticed her shoulders tense, but he decided that he needed to say what he saw was needed, "You're not dumb." She looked up at him, shocked. He figured that she didn't think anyone had heard her when she had let it slip from her lips. _

_"Seth seems to think so." She disagreed. "He – never mind. You don't want to know." He looked at her thoughtfully._

_"I'm here, aren't I?" They were quiet and he was sure that they were probably the only two people still in the building. She looked up at him and smiled a tearful smile, but she didn't reply. He sighed, prepared for a story. "What happened?" _

_"Can we get out of here?" She deflected the question, he expected it. She was one to bottle things up which caused people to take advantage of her – millions of people there to witness. _

_He nodded and looked at her, their eyes meeting. His breath caught, but he ignored the dryness in his throat and the swirling of his stomach. He pushed up off the floor using the wall for assistance and held out a hand for her. Her palm warm against his, soft._

The sound of her voice echoed through his head; the familiar lyrics of a song she sang quietly when he had given her a ride. It was almost like she was there- but of course, she wasn't talking to him. She was probably with Seth – his tag-team partner, and her on again, off again; currently on boyfriend.

His stomach churned with guilt and twinges of anger. He groaned as he fidgeted in his spot on the couch. His arms had actually started to stick to the seat. He smiled because she probably would have made a joke about his tribal tattoo coming off and staining the leather. But that was soon replaced with a feeling of emptiness; she was in the arms of another man. He sat there brooding.

Missing her, reminiscing on the memory of the passion they shared that one "fateful" unforgettable night. She shattered all of his inhibitions and left them scattered on the floor like they clothes they had torn from each other's skin.

**Flashback**

_"Kaitlyn…" He watched her silhouette, just taking her in. What he was about to do was wrong on so many levels, she needed comfort, but maybe not in this form. Yet, there they were. He yearned for her, and she for him. _

_"Roman." He walked up to her, not daring to tear his gaze away from hers. He stared in to her eyes, giving her time, not rushing her. She could have left, but the look in her hazel orbs told him that she was just as content as he was. "You're not gonna spear me are you?" _

_He chuckled, "I would never." _

_She relaxed under his gaze as he lifted his hand to the zipper of her hoodie. The first step into his undoing. His eyes emanated promise, want, *need*. She felt his fingers brush against the soft skin of her shoulder, shuddering as her shoulders were left bare. She searched for the will to push him away because she knew this was too soon; way too soon. But dammit, her body was already screaming for more of him. He soothed her, waiting for her to fully give in to him. She licked her slightly chapped lips, the simple act drove him mad._

_His lips skimmed her throat, and she felt weak. Her two-toned hair tumbled over the side of her neck and she let a quiet moan slip her lips. She was helpless, but she wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. __**So this is what it feels like**__ she thought. She gave in. _

_He took it slow; let her responses dictate the pace. He used all the strength and self-control he had. She needed the care, the patience and comfort in knowing that he was there for her, in every sense of the word. Even if the need inside of his gut was about to explode, he would not rush her. He had waited for that moment and he wouldn't mess it up. He had imagined it, to feel her shudder and tremble beneath or with him. He untied the string holding up her sweats. His eyes watched as the fabric pooled at her feet, his hands burning a trail against her skin. _

_The moonlight lit the room, he could see every detail of the beautiful woman before him. Her eyes wide but certain. He kissed her again, slowly and passionately. Her feet left the ground, her muscular and toned legs wrapping around his waist as she helped him pull his shirt off. They paused, eyes meeting, granting each other a peak into their souls. Then they only saw each other…._

_He touched her soft tanned skin with calloused hands as she hummed. Her uncertainty long gone and replaced with pure pleasure she didn't know she could experience. He tasted, and she floated higher and higher until she was almost lost. She reached for him, begging him to be nearer, drawing him closer by his strong shoulders. She raked her black painted finger nails down his skin, causing Roman to grin against the skin on her neck. _

_Drawing out the moment, he slid her panties down her legs, throwing them somewhere. The piece of fabric joining the rest of their clothes on the floor. She was willing, soft, and calm. He was satisfied that even though he had fallen for– no matter if it was just him that fell – and known her; he could still be surprised by her. He was endeared. She had opened up to him as completely and effortlessly as he would have thought. She was no longer just a woman, she was *his* woman. _

_Desire hummed inside of him, demanding that he give into it. Without warning, he filled her, her back arched and she pressed against him. They adjusted and floated higher and higher into the abyss of satisfaction._

_Her nails dug into him every time his lips lingered on her. The kisses were messier but gentler. She gasped, mouths still touching. Her pleasure skyrocketed, past her expectations. She cried out, but she muffled the cries by biting onto his lip. He let her ride it out, slowing slightly. She held him in place, letting him know he was welcome to stay until he met his release. _

_She was breathless. His breath was dragging as he tried to inhale. He was now just as helpless. Squeezing his eyes shut, he buried his face her neck, his hair mingling with her two-toned locks. He was a prisoner to his rising need. He let go, collapsing on top of her. _

That was the last time he had touched her, felt her. She was but a memory of his past; their short past. One he couldn't tell a single soul. He rubbed his left hand over his face as he unlocked his phone with his right. He had considered calling, but the Samoan man knew she wouldn't answer. He still searched his contacts for her name… He found it.

Kaitlyn.

He pressed the name, the menu options popped up. His thumbed hung over the screen, hovering over 'yes or no to delete'. He sighed, and rubbed his face again. He couldn't wait forever…

Yes… But he would continue to miss her in silence.


End file.
